A Touch Of Misery
by Rukia Shirayuki
Summary: Young Lieutenant of Hueco Mundo city, Ulquiorra Schiffer, is set on findng the man responsible for the gruesome murders that have been happening recently. But can he keep his focus when he starts falling in love with the beautiful Rukia? UlquiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't know how but one day this idea came into my head and It wouldn't get it out! So now I'm writing this story to relieve me of constant headaches -_- plus I'm also having writers block on my other fanfic Mindless Behavior….Well hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Touch Of Misery<strong>

'_Gruesome_' was all he could think as he stared down at the bloody mess that was once a living breathing person.

The handsome cop closed his mysterious green eyes behind pale lids. This was the eighth murder that occurred during the past seven months. Everyone was still stressed out and shaken up from the previous murders. This was now just starting to become a burden.

"Schiffer! Lieutenant Schiffer!" called a frantic voice from behind him. The twenty six year old Ulquiorra Schiffer turned around and faced the young cop, that was now running towards him, with unemotional face

"What is it Hanataro?" Ulquiorra asked with a monotone voice when Hanataro finally reached. Hanataro caught his breath and looked up at his idol shiny eyes. He looked up to Ulquiorra like a younger sibling looks up to an older brother or sister. Ulquiorra was hard working and a dedicated policeman. At only age 25 he became a Lieutenant for Hueco Mundo city police station and the captain's favorite and right-hand man. Hanataro wanted to be just like him.

"Hanataro…" Ulquiorra said with annoyance shining in his emerald cat eyes. Hanataro, realising he had been staring too long, flushed red with embarrassment, which made him oddly resemble a radish.

"Oh um ahah sorry, here is the, um , information on the victim" Hanataro mumbled holding up a large brown envelope. Ulquiorra took the envelope from Hanataro's shaking hands.

"You can go now" he told Hanataro dismissively. As poor Hanataro scampered, Ulquiorra opened the envelope and scanned the piece of paper that held the information of the lifeless body that lay on the floor in front of him.

The description didn't surprise him.

All the victims of the past murders were somehow the same. They were all young females, their age varied from 20-29. They were all beautiful, rich, small, petite and most importantly they were all somehow connected to each other. For example they were either a neighbor or a friend or even just a student in the same school.

"Another unlucky girl huh?" said an exhausted voice behind him. Ulquiorra turned around to have blue fill his vision.

"Grimmjow…you come now?"

"Haha yea I had a very BUSY night, if you know what I mean" Grimmjow said with a perverted smile slowly crawling its way on his masculine face.

"I don't care what you did last night, you are an hour late" Ulquiorra said, wanting to throw something heavy at him but, not showing any emotions on his face as he looked up at his taller male partner with blue hair and blue eyes, Grimmjow jaguerjacques (is that how you spell it?)

"Pssh fine whatever…so tell me about her" Grimmjow said nodding his head towards the bloody body.

"Her name is Hinamori Momo, age 23. She was the daughter of a successful business man. She was our last victim, Akane Yagari's, next door neighbor" Ulquiorra replied.

With the corner of his mouth curling up in disgust Grimmjow growled "It's that same bastard again huh?" Ulquiorra said nothing but stared at the scene in front of him of the other policemen hovering around the crime scene or talking among themselves.

Grimmjow sighed "Well who do we inform about her death first?"

"Well none of her family lives here in Hueco Mundo city, except for a distant relative named Rukia Tsukino who lives in Karakura town." Ulquiorra said as he looked down at the paper again.

"hmm Karakura Town?" Grimmjow said scratching his chin. "That's twenty minutes away from here! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the gorgeous cops stood in front of a tall and sleek looking condominium building. They stepped inside and were immediately greeted with a warm and luxurious environment. It was absolutely beautiful. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked towards the elevator and stepped inside, making the two blondes inside swoon and drool at their site.<p>

"Hey what floor does she live on?" Grimmjow asked with his hand hovering over the numbers.

"She lives in the penthouse" Ulquiorra replied. Finally after the two blondes had stumbled out giggling and batting their eyelashes at them they reached their destination.

"Okay then Ulqui let's get this over with" Grimmjow said making Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitch slightly. Grimmjow ringed the door bell and waited. After a moment the heavy wood door opened revealing behind it the most most beautiful women the two cops had ever seen.

**Well that's it for now! I'm almost done writing my next chapter! And my story is originally a Ulquiruki story but I'm thinking of adding some Grimmruki. Tell me if I should and what you thought of this so far! remember NO FLAMES please Bye! Love you XD!  
><strong>

**-Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SOO SORRY Dx I totally forgot to update my stories. The truth is I actually forgot about them. Please forgive me :0 well today I actually had the time to type and update so I hope you enjoy this chapter and not throw stuff at me . btw this chapter is dedicated to my online soul mate THALIA :D she was supposed to proof read it but I forgot to send her the email -.- man I think I'm turning old….**

**Disclaimer(totally forgot about this): No I don't own bleach unfortunately :/ if I did Byakuya would get more face time B)**

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood there in shock. Those beautiful violet eyes bringing them back memories of their childhood years.

FLASHBACK

_A 16 year old Ulquiorra Schiffer sat in class staring out the window with a bored expression on his pale face. He already knew everything the overweight trash of a teacher was teaching in the front of the class, so why did he have to go through this torture five days a week? He sighed and looked up to see his blue haired "friend" secretly listening to music, some random girls passing notes and giggling and two boys taking pictures of the teacher ass...the usual._

_While he was wondering why he deserved such a punishment, the teacher said she would be back in a minute and left. She came back a minute later with a huge smile plastered on her chubby face._

"_Okay class I have some great news! We have a new student in our class today!" the teacher announced happily, secretly wishing that the new student wasn't as troublesome as her current students. The class erupted in curious murmurs, but the all went dead silent when the door slid open… _

_Everybody waited in anticipation for the new student to step in. the class was stunned when a pretty little girl stepped in. She had shoulder length; silky black hair that beautiful fell around her heart shaped face. She was petite with a hint of cute curves. Her posture demanded respect and the way her chin was jutted out made her almost seem snobby. What really caught people's attention was her doe shaped violet eyes. They were framed with thick dark lashes and her beautiful smooth ivory skin made them pop out more. To make things short, she was nothing what the class expected the new student to be like._

"_Class meet Ukitake Rukia, she just transferred here from overseas" the teacher said gesturing at Rukia who, on cue, took a bow. Most of the class gasped at her name. it was no surprise to Rukia though. Ukitake was in fact a very old, famous and rich family. _

"_Hello everybody, nice to meet you" Rukia said with husky yet feminine voice. Everybody quietly murmured back greetings shyly. A first for them_

_The teacher smirked. "Okay Ukitake-san you can have a seat next to Schiffer-kun in the back" she pointed in the direction of Ulquiorra. At this Ulquiorra mentally face palmed himself. True he found the new student quite attractive but he liked being by himself, and didn't want some snobby girly girl sitting next to him._

_Rukia slowly made her way down the row of desks, to the back. She quietly took a seat and whispered a shy hello in Ulquiorra's direction, which in turn he responded with silence. After a gruelling hour of more class, the bell signaling lunch rung, much to the relief of the students._

_Rukia quickly got up, packed her books into her expensive looking bag and briskly walked out of class, leaving everybody staring after her. As Ulquiorra started pondering about Rukia's abrupt leave, Grimmjow made his way towards him._

"_Yo Ulqui-chan! Watchya thinking bout?" Grimmjow smirked knowing the nickname would get on his raven haired friend's nerves. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth and turned around to face his tall blue haired "friend"._

"_Don't call me that you fool" Ulquiorra replied with a hint of irritation in his emotionless voice. He got up as well and packed his text books in his bags, and started walking out the door. To his great disappointment Grimmjow joined him._

"_Meet you on the roof?" Grimmjow asked as the two walked in the crowded hallways. Ulquiorra just nodded and headed towards his locker. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then smiled at his friends typical behavior, then started heading to his own locker._

_Finally with an energy drink in one hand and a book in the other, Ulquiorra made his way to the roof. He opened the door with his left shoulder and almost let out a groan when he saw who was up on the roof. Instead of seeing Grimmjow scarfing down junk food as usual, he saw the pretty new student standing there leaning forward on the safety fence, looking down at the students below. She probably didn't see him because she didn't move or show any sign that she noticed his presence. He was about to leave when he heard little sniffles coming from Rukia's direction._

_He then realized that she was crying. There were tears rolling down her porcelain face. Ulquiorra stood there staring at her. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Rukia standing there with the sun shining down on her and giving her features a yellow glow. Plus the wind was making her dark hair and light uniform float around her._

_Ulquiorra's heart started beating really hard. He put his hand, which was holding his book, on his chest to try and make the beating slow down. He took a deep breath, turned around and left the roof with the image of Rukia etched into his brain._

_Ever since that day, all Ulquiorra could think about was Rukia and why she was crying. He didn't even know why he was soo obsessed and bothered by it. And the fact that she sat right next to him made it even worse. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra though, Rukia moved away after just one week of school._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Rukia…" Ulquiorra said almost breathlessly. Now that he was seeing her again, he got this weird feeling fluttering feeling in his heart. Rukia looked even more beautiful now that her dark raven hair reached her lower back in way strands. She was still short and petite but is seemed she got just a bit curvier and her face looked more refined and mature. Ulquiorra mentally scolded himself for not recognizing her name on the information sheet.

"Hey its Rukia-chan!" Grimmjow said excitedly. Rukia's large violet eyes widened with recognition. Her pink lips stretched into a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh my god! Your Jeagerjacques-kun and erm.. Schiffer-kun!, please come in" Rukia stepped aside to let the two cops in. " What brings you two here?"

The two men were too preoccupied with looking at the large, luxurious and well-furnished pent house to answer her question. It looked like it came right out of a magazine. Rukia cleared he throat to get their attention. Ulquiorra was the first to recover and turned around to face Rukia who just smiled back at him.

"The truth is Ms. Ukitake… Grimmjow and I are cops" Ulquiorra stated in a monotone voice while pulling out his badge. Grimmjow followed suit by pulling out his own shiny badge. Rukia tilted her head to the side a bit and started at them questionably. She nodded her head, urging Ulquiorra to go on. "We came here to talk to you about your cousin Hinamori Momo"

"Hina-chan? What happened to Hina –chan?" Rukia questioned frantically. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exchanged a look then turned back to a very worried looking Rukia. This time Grimmjow answered.

"The thing is Rukia-chan..Hinamori is dead"

**Hope you liked the chapter xD Please review and tell me what you think (: love you always xD Mwah**


End file.
